Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas
by SunnyInOregon
Summary: "Emily? You're not going to believe this; I just got a mouthful of David Rossi's tongue!"
1. Chapter 1

**Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas**

Penelope Garcia shoved off of her desk and twirled around in her executive office chair. The room that served as her home away from home was decorated with lights and tinsel in an attempt to brighten the dark and windowless cube. She stopped spinning and focused on her friend Emily Prentiss who was currently doodling on a piece of scrap paper.

"I wish JJ were here," Garcia cried.

Emily looked up and smiled sadly. "Me too! But at least she has Henry and Will, while you and I are manless and alone except for each other."

"We need to do something about that," Garcia announced. "Do you have anyone in particular in mind that you would like to be with?"

"Well there is that new agent in the sex crimes unit," Emily said wistfully.

"Nobody a little closer to home," Garcia teased.

"I know what you are thinking but he has never shown any interest in me as anything other than his friend and co-worker." Emily sighed. "Besides, he's my boss!"

"What about Super Sexy Agent Rossi?" Garcia asked.

"Oh please," Emily replied as she rolled her eyes. "If he was interested I'm certain he would have done something about it by now. Everyone knows the man is not shy."

"As far as I can tell he's never shown any interest in anyone here since his return," Garcia mused. "It makes me wonder if all the rumors were actually true."

"There has to be some truth to the rumors," Emily said. "I mean look at him the man is freaking gorgeous and he knows it. I've seen him flirt with a few women in the field but I don't think he has even followed up on those temptations."

"Maybe he has his eye on someone," Garcia pondered. "Maybe he's harboring a secret crush on you."

Emily laughed loudly. "Maybe he has a secret crush on you!"

"No need to be nasty," Garcia countered. "You know my heart is taken."

"By the man who flirts and then dates other women!"

"Maybe he needs a little motivation. I have just the thing." Garcia reached over and opened the bottom drawer of her desk. She pulled out a red Santa hat and slipped it on her head.

"How is that going to help?" Emily asked.

Garcia reached up and flipped the top of the hat over her head so that the end that was a fluff ball was on her forehead, only there wasn't a fluff ball instead there was a piece of fake mistletoe. "Ta-da! Instant kiss maker! Wear this baby and get a kiss from anyone you want."

"Are you kidding me?" Emily asked her eyes wide taking in the sight. "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen. Give it to me."

Garcia removed the hat and handed it to Emily and watched in glee as her normally staid friend plunked the hat on her head.

"Do you think this will really work?" Emily asked conspiratorially. She adjusted the hat to sit at an angle on her head.

"There's only one way to find out," Garcia challenged. "Go get him and while you're at it steal a few kisses from the rest of them too."

Emily sits for a moment pondering the situation. "Alright, I'll do it but you have to do it too," she stated firmly. "No cheating, we both have to get a kiss from all four of the guys."

Garcia's eyes widened in fear. "You want me to get a kiss from Rossi and Hotch?" she squeaked. "Derek I can do no problem, as well as the boy wonder but Rossi and Hotch!"

Emily nodded her head and held out her hand. "Deal?"

Garcia looked at the proffered appendage for a moment before reaching out to grasp it. "Deal," She gulped.

Emily got up and purposely walked out of the room. Garcia pulled herself up to her desk and quickly brought up the cameras to the bullpen. She couldn't see into the boss's offices but she could watch the action in the bullpen. She watched as Emily approached Derek and Spencer saw them laugh a little before relenting and giving Emily a quick kiss.

"Good boy Derek," Garcia muttered. Emily then made her way up the ramp to the offices. Garcia switched to another camera angle that would show the office doors but she wouldn't be able to see inside. Emily was in Hotch's office for several minutes before she finally emerged with a smile on her lips. "That must have gone well."

The dark haired beauty then entered David Rossi's office and Garcia held her breath. A few seconds later, Emily ducked out of Dave's office and hurriedly made her way back towards Garcia's lair.

"Well," Garcia prompted as Emily stepped through the door.

"Mission accomplished," Emily replied hastily as she tugged the hat off and tossed it on the desk. "Your turn."

"How was it? Were there fireworks?" Garcia pressed.

"It was good," Emily relied vaguely. "No fireworks or confessions of love."

"I'm sorry," Garcia replied sympathetically.

"It's ok," Emily said quietly. "It's better that I don't get involved in an office romance anyway."

"Still…"

Emily cut her off. "Really, I'm ok with it. Now put the damn hat on and get out there. I think Derek and Spencer were getting ready to leave."

"Not before I get a kiss from my chocolate gumdrop," Garcia announced as she stuffed the hat on her head and rushed out of the office. She hurried into the bullpen and saw that Derek and Spencer were at the elevator.

"Don't you dare leave," she yelled across the room. Both men turned to look at her.

"Hurry up, BabyGirl," Derek teased with a grin.

She shuffled hastily across the bullpen and stopped in front of them slightly out of breath. "You are not leaving until I get a Christmas kiss from you."

"Absolutely," Derek stated as he leaned over and pressed his mouth to hers. Garcia closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. It lasted a few seconds and was over as quickly as it started. She blinked and waited for the fireworks, however, they never arrived. Disappointed, she turned to Spencer.

She pasted a smile on her face. "Come on Junior G-man."

"I… well… I don't," he stammered.

"It's ok, it's just a friend kiss," she said gently.

"Ok," he conceded. He leaned over and pressed a slightly wet, slightly off-center kiss on her lips.

She smiled. "Merry Christmas, babies!"

"Merry Christmas," they stated in unison as their elevator arrived.

"You leaving soon, BabyGirl?" Derek asked.

"Yeah."

"You want me to wait for you?" he asked.

"No," she replied quickly. "Emily and I are heading out together."

"Ok," he nodded as he stepped into the elevator. "Be careful."

"I will. Goodnight."

She watched as the elevator closed cutting off her sight of the two men then gently wiped her mouth. She loved both of them but they were definitely lousy kissers. She had hoped this would spark something between her and Derek but realized that they weren't at that point in their relationship yet.

With a small sigh, she turned and looked at Hotch's door. His light was still on so she knew he hadn't left yet. She ascended the ramp and gently tapped on the door then stepped inside.

He looked at her and sighed. "Not you too!"

She grinned at him. "Don't be a Grinch."

"Yes dear. Come here." He stood up and stepped around his desk meeting her halfway. He gave her a quick kiss and a hug. "Thank you Garcia, you are a bright spot in my life."

"You're welcome," she replied a slight flush adorning her cheeks.

She apprehensively walked over to David's office. "Did Emily really kiss David Rossi?" she wondered to herself. Maybe she could pretend. No! Emily was a profiler she could see through a lie. Darn it! She wouldn't admit it to anyone but there was something about the older profiler that made her hesitate.

David Rossi was a good man, she could see that through the things he said and did and the stories she had heard from JJ and promised never to repeat to anyone. Like the time he paid for a funeral for a girl he barely knew. Or the time he sent the little girl a check for her first communion. Not to mention all the times he has stepped up for the team, herself included. When she paused to think about him, she realized that maybe she had a little crush on the man. That didn't make approaching him any easier but it did give her a new perspective.

She was going to have to approach the bull by the horns and just go for it. She tapped on Dave's door and waited for permission to enter. She twisted the knob and opened the door.

"I was wondering if you were going to hover out there all night," Dave stated without looking up from the file he was working on.

"How did you know I was out there," she asked knowing that the door and the blinds were closed.

"I could smell your perfume," he replied.

"It's that strong," she said horrified as she took a step backwards.

"No," Dave replied with a laugh and finally looking up at her. "It's that memorable."

"In a good way I hope," she probed.

"Definitely," he replied as he stood up and walked around the desk to lean on the front side. "I see you now have the hat."

Garcia reached up and adjusted the furry bonnet flipping the mistletoe onto her forehead.

"How many kisses have you stolen with that thing?" he inquired.

"Not nearly enough," she teased. "I'm still searching for the perfect Christmas kiss."

His right eyebrow rose. "There's a perfect Christmas kiss," he asked amused.

"Uh-huh. It's the kiss that tells you, you found the right Santa – baby!"

"And you're still searching?"

"And you're stalling," she glared at him. "Come on Rossi, shut up and kiss me!"

Dave grinned slyly not moving from the desk. "You want a kiss? You come over here," he replied in a whisper.

Garcia felt a shiver crawl up her spine, her mouth went dry and suddenly there was a rabble of butterflies in her stomach. Dragging her cement laden feet she moved closer to where Dave was perched on the edge of the desk. The room was lit by the small lamp sitting on the corner of the desk and she suddenly realized how romantic it looked in there.

She stopped a foot away from him. Dave reached out and gently grabbed her left arm pulling her closer until she was standing between his legs. He rubbed his hand softly down her arm simultaneously soothing her and driving her mad. She never realized how gentle his touch could be. He put his left hand on her shoulder his finger tips caressing the side of her neck.

"You're looking for the perfect Christmas kiss," he repeated softly.

She nodded in ascent.

"I don't know if it will be perfect but I will definitely give you a kiss to remember."

He gently tugged her closer until she was slightly off balance. She placed her hands on his chest to steady herself and felt her knees go weak. Dave leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. She shuddered at the contrast between his soft lips and the slight bristliness of his whiskers.

A second pass and he deftly grabbed her lower lip with both of his. He nipped at her mouth before smoothly running his tongue over her lips. Garcia couldn't stop the moan that rumbled from the depths of her soul. Her hands slid of their own accord up to his shoulders and around his neck as he slid his tongue inside her mouth. A shiver ran through her body as he explored and teased. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She was warmed by the heat from his body and completely lost in the soul-sucking fervor of his kiss.

After what seemed like forever Dave removed his mouth from hers. She sucked in a lungful of air and gazed at him hopefully. "Do that again," she pleaded.

Dave chuckled. "Little girl, if I do that again we're going to break the non-fraternization policy right here on my floor."

"That would be a bad thing," she stated rather than asked.

"Only if we got caught," he pointed out. "Hotch is next door and I have a feeling Emily is still around here somewhere too."

"Emily?" she repeated guiltily. "Oh yeah, she's in my office waiting for me."

Dave released her and gently moved her away from himself. "Then she would definitely come looking for you."

"You're right," Garcia acknowledged sadly already missing his warmth. "I better go. Merry Christmas Agent Awesome."

"Merry Christmas kitten," he said softly.

She walked out of his office and back to her own, quietly she slipped inside.

"It's about time," Emily quipped. "I was about to send out a search party!"

Garcia smiled and moved towards her desk as Emily whistled at her. "That is some beard burn you got there, who's that from? Morgan?" Emily teased.

Garcia reached up and touched her face it was warm and felt a little scuffed up. She looked at Emily and blinked. "Emily! You're not going to believe this; I just got a mouthful of David Rossi's tongue!"

"Rossi!" Emily repeated. "Seriously?"

Garcia nodded. "Oh My …. It was amazing! Abso-freakin amazing!"

"He kissed you," Emily stated firmly. "On the mouth? With his tongue?"

"Uh-huh," Garcia breathed.

"Bastard! He gave me a peck on the cheek," she huffed. "Said something about the fraternization policy and whoosh just a peck on the cheek!"

Garcia giggled as she attempted to control herself. "I'm sorry."

Emily frowned as she looked at her friend. "You are completely giddy!"

"I am," Garcia agreed. "I got kissed by David Rossi!" And she giggled again.

Emily smiled. "Be careful girl. Don't go getting your heart broke."

"It was just a kiss," Garcia reminded her. She spun around twice on her chair before rattling off again to her friend. "I know he has a bad reputation but I just can't help myself. Oh gosh, Emily! I'm seeing fireworks and everything. I thought I was going to see them with Derek but that was a rather big disappointment and oh my gosh I can't stop thinking about that kiss!"

"Me either," Emily replied blandly.

"I'm so sorry," Garcia apologized again. "I don't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset," she sighed. "He better do you right."

"Em! It was a kiss, it's not like he proposed," Garcia admonished.

"Damn straight! He better buy you flowers and dinner before that comes along," Emily warned.

Garcia laughed. "Seriously, I don't think he's that interested. He said something about giving me a kiss to remember there were no professions of love for me either."

"Still, I think he likes you."

"Now you're just teasing me," Garcia pouted.

"A little," Emily admitted. "But, hey, would it be a bad thing if you were the one he liked? Maybe Derek would finally get a clue and make a move. Then you could have two hunky agents chasing after you."

"Ugh! Like I said, the kiss with Derek was a little disappointing. I don't know if it was from a lack of interest or what but… I'm not sure I want a repeat of that performance."

Emily snorted. "And after the kiss from Rossi why would you want less."

Garcia nodded. "Now that I've had that kind of experience I could never settle for anything less."

The phone rang interrupting their conversation. Garcia reached over and punched the button answering the call through the speaker. "Penelope Garcia's den of unrequited love, how may I make you happy?"

There was a moment of silence before David stated thoughtfully, "I don't know how to answer that."

Emily and Garcia looked at each in shock then both tried not to laugh. "Well… you could start by telling me why you called," Garcia suggested.

"Are you going home soon?" David asked. "I was thinking about getting something to eat and thought that maybe you could join me, if you're free."

Garcia looked at Emily again. "What should I do?" she whispered.

"Say yes!" Emily whispered back.

"Penelope? Are you still there?" David asked.

"I'm here," she answered. She hesitated still staring at Emily who was waving her hands and mouthing the word "GO!" at her. "I'd love to go with you."

"Ok," he replied softly. "I'll meet you in the bullpen in a few minutes."

"Ok," she whispered as she hung up the phone.

"I told you," Emily gloated. "The big Italian hunk of burnin love has got a thing for you!"

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas part 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them I'm just playing with them.**

**Authors Note: As you may have noticed the rating went up. It wasn't my original intention to write an M rated fic however, my muse had other ideas. I originally intended for this story to go in a completely different direction and after 2 weeks and 7 pages I finally scrapped it and wrote this. I hope you like it and it was worth the wait. Thanks to all who have reviewed and have waited patiently for this chapter. **

**Last note: I have decided to see how many stories I can write wherein Rossi and Garcia become a couple/whatever. I have several ideas but if you have an idea you would like to see and can't or don't want to write it yourself, drop me a PM and I will do my best to put it in print for you. Thanks again now on with the story!**

Garcia brushed her hair quickly and tied up in a ponytail. She left the bathroom, threw her brush in her go-bag which she then grabbed and headed out the door. To say she had been nervous about this date with David Rossi was an understatement. They had decided when they left the office that he would follow her home then they would go to the restaurant in his vehicle.

She had managed the drive without incident then ran into the curb not once but twice when she parked. She brushed it off to the late hour and lack of light. And then she stepped out of the car and closed the door too fast catching her dress in the doorframe. She took a step and heard her dress rip. As she turned to release herself her foot slipped on the snow and she fell to the ground ripping a large patch from her dress.

To her glee and dismay David appeared in front of her. "Are you ok?" he asked as he reached for her hand.

"I… I… yeah," she said dejectedly. "My dress is ruined but otherwise I'm fine."

He helped her up and continued to stare at her feet as she fussed with the bits of cloth that were left. "Do you still want to go out?" he asked hesitantly.

She looked up at him in panic. "Absolutely, do you?'

His eyes slid up her body slowly taking several seconds to reach her face and settle on her eyes. He held her gaze without speaking. She opened her mouth to ask again but he stopped her. He raised his hand to her face and gently traced her lips with the tip of his finger. Her skin tingled from the contact as his fingers trailed across her jawbone to her ear. Her eyes closed as she lost herself in the sensation.

The shuffling of his shoes told her he was moving and yet his fingers never left her face. His cologne filtered into her nostrils just seconds before she felt his warm breath on her cheek. The contrast between soft lips and whiskers didn't surprise her this time. She parted her lips before he asked silently begging for the touch and taste of his tongue. His tongue slid across hers touching, teasing looking for a response.

She had never been kissed with such passion and tenderness. She felt his hand slide into her hair as his other hand wrapped around her hip and pulled her closer. The tips of her fingers brushed the pockets of his jeans. She slid them around his hips and then traced the outline of his underwear through the fabric of his pants. He pressed closer and she could feel his desire pressing into her stomach. She cupped his ass and held him tight.

He tore his mouth from hers. "Garcia," he said raggedly. "I think we should take this inside."

She looked at him and nodded. He led her up the sidewalk to her building then followed her inside and up the stairs to her apartment. She stepped over the threshold, flipped on the light and began taking off her coat. The click of the door behind her was familiar however she startled slightly when she heard the deadbolt slide into place. She turned around as a smile spread across her face.

"Locking us in for the night," she asked. "You promised me food."

He smiled as he stepped closer. "Just making sure no one can walk in and interrupt us."

"Who's going to interrupt us? You're already here," she pointed out. "You're the only one I know that knocks on my door at odd hours of the night."

"Garcia," he whispered his mouth mere millimeters from hers. "Shut up and kiss me."

She closed the space between them pressing her lips to his. It only took her a few seconds to realize he was letting her take the lead. She slipped her tongue out and licked his lips. He opened his mouth and allowed her to explore and tease at her own pace. She moved her hands to the buttons on his coat and shakily began pushing the buttons through the holes. She released all the buttons then spread the jacket open and jerked it down his arms letting the jacket slide to the floor.

"That's a five hundred dollar jacket," he murmured as he pulled back from the kiss.

She rolled her eyes at him as she attacked his shirt buttons. "I just mopped the floor yesterday, I'm sure your five hundred dollar jacket isn't going to dissolve if it lies on the floor for a little while."

He reached out and started to loosen the tie around her waist. She grabbed his hands and moved them back to his sides. "You just stand there for now. I want to unwrap my Christmas present without interruptions. That means no talking."

He watched silently as she finished opening his shirt. She unbuttoned the cuffs then slid the shirt down his arms. She gently tugged the bottom of the shirt out of his jeans having to move closer and reach around him to complete the task. She could feel the heat of his body on her face and as she leaned close she drew a breath through her nose and reveled in his smell. He smelled clean and male and she knew she was already hooked.

She stepped back from him. Holding the shirt by the collar she dangled it between them. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow but said nothing. Garcia gave him a sly smile before she turned and tossed the garment onto the kitchen counter.

"Damn," she breathed as she admired his bare torso. She reached up and lightly brushed her fingers across his left nipple. She saw him shudder in response and felt his nipple harden. She trailed her hand across his chest to tease the other nipple. This time he groaned with the shudder. His eyes were closed as he attempted to maintain some control.

"You are definitely a fine looking man," She drawled quietly. He opened his eyes and smirked at her. "But, of course, you already knew that."

His grin widened. She rubbed both of her hands up his pecs to his shoulders down his arms to his elbows and back up. Her fingers slid across his collarbones to his neck then swept down his sternum to his abdomen. She stopped at the top of his jeans sliding her fingers softly back and forth she teased the soft skin. The front of his jeans was bulging so far she wondered if the man had any blood in the rest of his body. Slowly she slipped two fingers into his waistband teasing further.

"Garcia," he pleaded softly. His body leaned towards her.

"Shush."

She released the button then slid the zipper down slowly. She sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly as her hands began to shake. 'How did we get here,' she wondered. Two hours ago David Rossi was just a colleague that she barely thought about outside of work and now he was standing in her apartment half naked with a hard-on the size of – well, bigger than she could have imagined.

She argued with herself about the merits of stopping now and forgetting about this whole thing or continuing on and possibly having some very awkward moments at work. As her mind raced her body stood frozen.

"Garcia," Dave whispered in her ear. "Penelope."

She looked up and realized he had moved closer to her. His fingers traced her face as his eyes held hers. He dipped his head and captured her mouth in another of his soul searing kisses. Her hands moved without her thinking about it deftly pushing his jeans down his hips and taking his underwear as well. She felt his erection brush her belly and grabbed it with both hands. He was hot and hard and oh so smooth. She knew there was no stopping now, except for one thing.

"Wait here," she ordered as she pulled away from him and scurried into the bedroom.

"What are you doing," he yelled at her. He tried to take a step and nearly fell over as his jeans were still wrapped around his ankles. He toed out of his shoes then balanced against the wall as he wrestled out of his pants, underwear and socks.

"I'm going to freeze out here," he quipped. "Or die from exposure."

"I'll be out in a minute," she replied. "You stay right there."

"You need to hurry up." He waited for a few minutes then called out to her. "I'm losing it."

"I'm sure you'll get it back," she said sexily. She saw that his erection had waned but started steadily growing back as he looked at her. She had changed into her naughty Santa negligee. It was red silk that stopped at her hips with a fur lined collar and matching panties.

"Merry Christmas," he said softly.

She crooked her finger at him and started backing towards the bed. She was surprised at how quickly he closed the gap between them she lost track of where she was in the room. When her legs hit the bed she fell backwards then slid off the foot of the bed to the floor. David leaned over her and helped her to her feet.

"You seem to be falling down a lot," he stated sounding amused.

"It must be your fault," she mumbled distracted by his nearness. She couldn't stop her fingers from dancing across his chest.

"Garcia," he said firmly. She raised her eyes to his. "Get on the bed!"

She turned away and crawled onto the bed rolling onto her back as she reached the pillows. David lay down next to her on his side. He pulled her close and kissed her as his hand settled on her hip. She felt his fingers at the bottom edge of her panties. She shivered as his fingers moved under the edge and moved towards the apex of her legs.

"David," she begged against his lips. "Can we move along a little faster?"

"Oh sure," he laughed. "You like to tease but when it comes to getting what you put out you want to hurry along."

She glared at him. "Hurry up or I might change my mind."

"Good enough for me," he gulped. He grabbed the top of her panties and pulled them down her legs. He pushed the negligee up over her breasts as he rolled on top of her. She spread her legs to give him room and felt his erection rub against her wet, warm center. She spread her legs a little further and felt him slide inside her. They both moaned.

"David," she sighed as he began to move inside her. "Oh yeah, Baby."

"You like that?" he asked.

She looked up and smiled suddenly he pulled out of her, hopped off the bed and ran into the living room.

"What are you doing," she asked as she watched him paw through his clothes. "We're ok, we don't need a condom."

Dave pulled the cell phone out of his pants pocket and flipped it open. "Hotch, I hope you are calling to wish me a merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Hotch replied flatly. "Are you in the middle of something?"

Dave laughed. "Well I was."

"Sorry," Hotch replied not sounding any different than before. "We picked up a case."

"Are you kidding me?" Dave said loudly. "It's Christmas eve, we were told to take the weekend off."

"I know but this is really important," Hotch stated.

Dave groaned as he walked back towards the bed. "It's always really important. What's so important that it can't wait until Monday?"

"Seven cops in Chicago were killed today."

"Mass murder? Send someone else," Dave said angrily.

"No," Hotch said patiently. "They were each killed separately, in their own homes within a five hour period."

"Shit," Dave cursed. "Anybody taking credit?"

"Yeah," Hotch breathed. "There was a note with each of the bodies; a threat to escalate. I'll let you read it on the plane. The police department has gone in high alert. I'm sending a text to the rest of the team. I'll see you in thirty minutes."

"Yeah, ok." Dave replied tiredly. He shut off the phone and looked at Garcia on the bed.

"You had to answer the damn phone," she glared. "What the hell?"

"I didn't even realize I was doing it until Hotch spoke to me," he grinned sheepishly. "Great reflexes huh?"

"Yeah great," she huffed. Her cell started beeping. She picked it up and read the message. "Awesome! Looks like I'm going to Chicago too."

He grinned wickedly. "Maybe we can finish this on the plane."

"I am not joining the mile-high club with you on the FBI jet," she said forcefully. She got up and pushed him towards the living room. "Get dressed and get out of here. I'll see you at the office."

He grabbed her hands and pulled her close. "I really am sorry," he said softly. "We're both going to be frustrated and I know you're annoyed with me but please, try not to let it come between us."

"The only thing I want between us is air," she quipped. "Now get your naked ass out of here before I do something unseemly and we both end up late and in trouble."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Remember that for later." He leaned in and kissed her quickly then went to the other room to dress.

Penelope grinned and shook her head as she started grabbing things for her go-bag. "I really need to keep this thing packed," she muttered.

"You want me to wait for you," Dave asked from the living room.

"No," she yelled. "Go stall them. I'm not even dressed yet."

She heard him laugh. "Alright Kitten. I'll see you soon."

She heard him leave as she continued to scramble to get ready. "Some Merry Christmas," she muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas

Chapter 3

Garcia grabbed Emily's arm as they boarded the plane dragging the dark-haired woman to the seats across from Derek and Reid forcing her into the aisle seat. Both men already had their eyes closed and appeared to be asleep. Garcia settled herself next to Emily as she glanced over her shoulder at the open hatchway.

She watched as Dave and Hotch entered the plane then leaned close to Emily and whispered. "You are not to go anywhere during this flight!"

"Are you serious?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow. "You sure you don't want to sit with Dave?"

"He's in a timeout," she glared as the man in question walked by looking down at them. She watched as he moved to the back of the plane and took a seat across from Hotch.

"What did he do?" Emily asked. She had watched Dave walk by before looking at her friend.

"Answered his damn phone," Garcia growled. The hatchway closed and the lock slide into place. The plane began to vibrate as it rolled towards the takeoff point.

Emily giggled. "I take it this was at an inopportune moment?"

"The most inopportune moment," Garcia said slowly.

Emily giggled again.

"It's not funny," Garcia admonished as she grabbed the other woman's arm and gave it a shake. Both women grabbed the arms of the respective seats as the jet accelerated down the runway and ascended into the air.

"I'm sorry," Emily stated as she tried to control herself. "I just can't picture Dave answering his phone during an intimate moment."

Garcia turned her glare to Emily. "I'd rather you didn't think about Dave at all like that."

"No need to get jealous," Emily smiled. "Don't worry I don't think of him that way… much."

Garcia was about to reply when she became aware that Dave was standing in the aisle watching them. Her eyes started at his knees and slowly move up his body. What she saw in her mind was not the clothed Dave standing before her but the naked Dave that had been standing in her hallway. She gulped when she saw the fire in his eyes.

"Emily," he said softly his eyes not leaving Garcia. "Hotch wants to see you."

Emily turned to Garcia seeing her friend practically eye-fucking with the senior profiler she slipped out of the chair and got out of the way.

Garcia squirmed closer to the window as Dave lowered himself onto the vacant seat and leaned towards her. "Don't even think about it," she warned.

"Think what," he breathed. His fingers slipped over the edge of the seat to rest against her hip. He slowly caressed his knuckles against her luscious curves.

"Hands to yourself," she hissed.

"I've missed you," he murmured. His hand still resting against her thigh.

"Not my problem," she sing-songed as she tried to scoot further away.

"There's no where to go Babe," he reminded her. She got up and moved into the kitchen area. Dave followed her trapping her in the corner.

"David," she growled through gritted teeth. He leaned closer and captured her mouth with his before she could protest anymore.

"What the hell are you doing?" A voice asked calmly behind Dave.

The two would-be lovers jumped apart guiltily and looked at their unit Chief.

"Care to explain?" Hotch asked.

"It's called kissing," Dave said snarkily. "Need I explain it to you?"

"It's called fraternization," Hotch replied coldly. "Need I explain that to you?"

The air crackled as the two men stared at each other. Garcia decided to explain before things could get out of hand.

"It was just a Christmas kiss," she stated. Dave turned back to her.

"You don't…" he began. She covered his lips with her finger.

"Whatever it is you need to stop," Hotch said quietly. "Everyone else is asleep. I suggest the two of try to get some as well."

Dave and Garcia shifted further apart. Garcia scurried out of the kitchen to the main cabin. Settling into her seat after grabbing a blanket from the overhead compartment, she closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep. Instead her mind was racing, Dave and Hotch had yet to return to the cabin and she wondered what was being said. If Dave got into trouble it was going to be all her fault and maybe he wouldn't like her anymore or want to be with her and really now that she had had a taste she wanted to finish the experience.

"What are you thinking about," Dave whispered in her ear.

She startled and looked at him wide eyed. "I didn't hear you come back."

"I can be stealthy when I want to," he smirked.

"What did Hotch say?" she asked.

He shook his head and leaned closer. "Don't worry about it."

"David," she protested. "If anyone gets in trouble it should be me."

"No one is getting into trouble," he stated reassuringly. He grabbed the edge of her blanket and pulled it over to cover himself.

"You're stealing my blanket," she inquired.

"Sharing."

She snorted. "You could ask."

"Will you share your blanket with me?" he asked softly.

She looked at him and tried not to smile as his hand crept onto her thigh. "What if I say no?"

"I will die right here in this chair and you will have to explain to the entire FBI how it is that you killed me," he replied. His hand slid higher up her leg.

She giggled. "Well we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"Absolutely not," he whispered. She dropped her hand on top of his and held it firmly. "I can't get frisky if you hold my hand." 

"Frisky?" she repeated. "You need to behave yourself."

He pouted at her. "I want you."

"You had your chance Buddy but you had to answer the phone," she reminded him.

"So our mutual frustration is my fault," he asked.

"You know it honey."

"I want to kiss you," he said softly as he leaned closer.

"What are you two doing over there," Morgan asked harshly. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

Dave jerked back and looked at the younger man as did Garcia. His eyes were still closed and he appeared to be asleep.

"Morgan?" Garcia asked hesitantly.

He opened his eyes. "Baby Girl, I don't know why you are sharing a blanket with Captain Lothario but I would really appreciate it if you both shut up!"

"Sorry," Dave and Garcia replied together.

Morgan nodded than closed his eyes again. Dave looked over at Garcia and grinned. "Behave," she mouthed as she felt his hand slip out of hers.

"What are you two doing," Morgan insisted. He was watching them through narrowed eyes.

"They are about to get kicked in their respective asses," Hotch growled from behind Morgan's seat. "Go. To. Sleep."

Morgan peered at Dave and Garcia for a moment longer before closing his eyes again. Dave looked over at Garcia as the lights in the cabin dimmed. He pulled his arm out from under the blanket and slid it around her shoulders. He pulled her close and tucked her head onto his shoulder. She snuggled against him and closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A special thanks to everyone who has read this story and have waited patiently for me to finish it. As with all of us sometimes real life gets in the way of our fun. This is the final installment to the story, I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 4

Through all of the shuffling in the cabin folding blankets, cleaning up cups and napkins Dave somehow grab his bag first and led the entourage off the plane. He got halfway down the stairs and stopped in mid-stride causing Garcia to smack into his back.

"What the hell?" Garcia exclaimed.

Dave turned around and looked past her to the open hatchway. "Hey Toto," he yelled. "This doesn't look like Chicago! Is the pilot drunk?"

On the tarmac behind Dave sat the varied assortment of automobiles that each team member had driven to the airport.

"We flew around in a circle," Emily announced.

Hotch pushed his way past Reid and Morgan as he made his way out of the plane. Dave watched as the younger man made his way down the stairs brushing past each of them pausing just slightly to glare at Dave after a quick glance at Garcia. "There was a blizzard in Chicago," he explained. "I opted for us to come back home."

"That's it?" Morgan growled the anger clear in his voice. "What about all those cops in Chicago that are dying?"

Hotch stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned around. "The airports in Chicago are closed," he said patiently. "I know you are extremely concerned. So we are going to go to our office and start our profile here."

"This sucks," Garcia whispered in Dave's ear making him aware that she was once again pressed against his back.

"Come on Rossi," Morgan urged. "Are you stuck or something?"

Dave grinned but didn't turn around as he descended the stairs again. "Something," he laughed.

Hotch continued to glare at Dave as the two men got closer to each other. "Do we need to have a private discussion?"

Dave shook his head. "I got nothing more to say."

"Dave…" Hotch started as his cell phone rang. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Agent Hotchner."

The team gathered on the tarmac as Hotch stepped away to talk to whomever it was that had called. It was still dark and the air was damp and chilly. Garcia snuggled against Dave as they waited.

"What is going on with you two," Reid asked clearly perplexed.

"It's Christmas," Dave said with a shrug.

Emily smiled as Morgan stared at the two of them.

"I know what day it is," Reid frowned. "What does that have to do with the sudden magnetism between you two?"

"Magnetism?" Rossi repeated with a raised eyebrow.

Reid made his hands into fists then moved them together and apart a few times. "You know, like magnets you can't seem to stay away from each other," he explained.

"We're not very good at this if Reid can figure it out," Rossi stage whispered causing both women to giggle.

"Baby Girl," Morgan said softly. "Did you find your perfect Christmas kiss?"

Garcia looked at him her face going blank. After a moment she realized he wasn't mad or upset. She nodded and gave him a slight smile.

"Really," Morgan pressed a small grin forming on his beautiful face. "With Rossi?"

"Not funny," Rossi scowled at the younger black man.

Morgan's grin was wide as he held up his hands in surrender. "No joking," he assured. "But are you sure you are man enough for her?"

Rossi snorted. "I'm starting to wonder," he said quietly.

"Looks like we're done," Hotch broke in before anyone else could say anything.

"What's up," Morgan asked.

"That was Captain Rivas from the Chicago PD," Hotch explained. "They found the killer."

"That was fast," Reid interjected.

Hotch nodded. "Apparently, the man a former cop got caught in the blizzard. His car spun out and hit a telephone pole. He was killed in the crash. Police responding to the scene found the murder weapon and a list of current police officers with their home addresses on it. Captain Rivas said the man had been fired for dereliction of duty about three years ago. The officers on the list were all officers that the suspect had been working with at the time if the termination. Rivas believes that the man was trying to eliminate anyone who may have been responsible for his termination."

"He must have done something really bad to get fired for that," Dave mused.

"Rivas wouldn't tell me the details," Hotch stated. "But for now they feel that they have their man and we are done for the next two days."

"Yeah," Garcia cheered. "This means we can go back to our previously planned lives."

"I think we should all go to Garcia's house," Morgan teased.

"Yeah," Emily agreed. "We could have a Christmas party."

"I'm in," Reid announced. "I have nothing else planned."

"I'm going home," Hotch said as he started towards his car. "I have a son to surprise in a few hours."

"I swear," Dave said ominously. "If any of you show up at that apartment I am going to shoot you in the foot."

"Which foot," Reid asked.

"Both a dem," Dave replied in his best mobster accent.

The rest of the team laughed and made their way to their respective vehicles. Dave followed Garcia to hers helping her put her bag in the back seat.

"Can I come over?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know," she teased. "Do you remember where I live?"

"I'm not so old that I would forget where you live this fast," he frowned.

She smiled impishly. "I don't think you're old at all."

"Good. Now can we go to your place and finish what we started?" he asked as he leaned closer to her.

She nodded and closed her eyes as he brushed his lips against hers. There would be hell to pay on Monday but for now they were going to enjoy themselves.

Garcia had barely opened the door when Dave spun her around and latched his mouth to hers. There was a flurry of hands tugging and pulling at each others clothes and somehow one of them had managed to kick the front door closed.

Garcia gasped as she felt David's soft, firm and cold hands on her naked breasts. She moaned as his fingers found her rapidly hardening nipples. His mouth plundered hers barely allowing her to breath. She backed up slowly dragging him to what she hoped was the bedroom. Her legs bumped against a solid object and she found herself lowered on to it. It was the coffee table.

"Wrong room," Garcia gasped as she tried to get up.

"Too late," Dave told her as he unbuttoned her pants and dragged them down her hips.

"Seriously," she began only to stop as Dave's lips and fingers made themselves at home between her legs. She laid back and spread her legs further allowing him better access. "Oh yeah Baby! That feels so good."

Dave smiled as he continued to tease her until she suddenly tensed up and came. He stood up and removed his pants as she lay on the table catching her breath. He settled on his knees between her spread legs. The coffee table put her at the right height for him to enter her without straining his back. He leaned forward and rubbed his erection against her wetness.

"Do it," she demanded. "Stop teasing and let's do it."

"Yes ma'am," he whispered as he pushed forward entered her for the second time in less than twenty four hours. This time, he promised himself, he's not stopping if the damn phone rings. The phone didn't ring as he moved his hips back and forth. His hands caressed every inch of her body as he took them both to orgasm.

"Totally worth it," Garcia muttered as she breathed heavily several minutes later.

"What?" Dave asked. He was still in a bit of a stupor.

"That was totally worth the wait," she told him. Her hands caressed his chest and shoulders.

"Next time will be just as good," he promised.

"Can we do it in my bed? My back is killing me."

He chuckled. "Absolutely." He helped her up and they made their way to the bedroom sliding under the covers and snuggling close together.

"Merry Christmas Garcia," he said as he kissed her brow. She sighed and snuggled even closer.

"Merry, merry, merry Christmas Baby!"

The End


End file.
